Emilio Solano
Emilio Solano is a recurring character in Season 1 of Jane the Virgin. He is portrayed by Carlo Rota. Character Emilio Solano is a rich Miami businessman and the owner of the Maracay Group, which owns The Marbella and other real estate holdings and is later dissolved by his son and heir, Rafael. Emilio is the father of Luisa Alver and the adoptive father of Rafael Solano, which the later only discovers two years following Emilio's murder. Emilio treats his children differently, with patience for Luisa, and constant berating, distrust of and lack of faith in Rafael. He does not seem loving, however, toward either of them. Although Rafael shares his father's profession, when it comes to business, Emilio favours an associate, Lachlan. Emilio's business dealings takes him around the country and he is not always in Miami. According to Emilio, his first wife, Luisa's mother, suffered a mental breakdown and died, while Emilio's second wife, Elena Di Nola, left him in 1988 – the day after Rafael's 4th birthday. He since married other womenChapter Four, before meeting Rose around 2009. After his death it is revealed that he was cheating on Rose with a woman, who his assistant referred to as a mistress, indicating this was a longtime affair – which Rose was unaware of. Family Rafael Solano Rafael is Emilio's son. The two of them have a strained relationship- although Rafael would like to do his job away from the influence of his father, the hotel does mainly belong to him. Rafael is learning that his interests and his father's do not always align. Emilio seems to favor Luisa and Lachlan instead of Rafael. Luisa Alver Luisa is Emilio's daughter. The two of them have a loving relationship (maybe due to the fact that Luisa's mother had a mental breakdown) and he seems to baby Luisa. He recognizes her addiction and seems to focus on the little victories whenever she is around. Emilio had Luisa committed, so their relationship might be strained now. Jane & Mateo Emilio first meets Jane when she unexpectedly waits on the woman who inseminated her. Following this incident, Emilio does not seem to be bothered with Jane or his grandchild, aside from noting their existence. The court drama is over and he has not tried to make contact or inquired about them at all so.... there's that. Romances Rose Rose was a prominent lawyer but gave it all up when she married Emilio. Unbeknownst to Emilio, Rose is Luisa's ex-lover. Rose seems to sit in for him at board meetings when he is unable to attend. Whitney Devore Emilio had an affair with this woman for a while. She doesn't seem terribly upset about his passing, but rather as if she enjoyed the situation, being with a rich man on the sly. Emilio never mentioned her to anyone, or in any documents, and it is unknown how he regarded their relationship. Quotes Trivia *He loves to fishChapter Two – Marlin ice sculpture *His first wife (Luisa's mother, Mia Alver) left Luisa to escape from Emilio's criminal activities and connection to MutterChapter Thirty-Two. *His second wife (Rafael's mother, Elena di Nola) left him the day after Rafael's 4th birthdayChapter Seven *He supposedly loved Luisa's maternal grandmother, Alegria. He named his house in Croatia after her.Chapter Ten *Seems neither a very affectionate father nor husband. Photos emilio.jpeg|Chapter Eight 10es.png|Chapter Ten 10emilio.png|Chapter Ten Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Solanos Category:Deceased